Into Exile
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: 60 years after the loss of Erebor and their daughter, Thorin and Clill begin the journey to right the wrong done to their family. Sequel to Princess of Erebor Thorin/OC
1. Bree

Clill laid beside Thorin with her arm wrapped around his body as they laid in the wilderness. 60 years had passed since the loss of Erebor and their daughter, Sidda. 60 years within exile from their own home and childless. Both Clill and Thorin agreed they would not have any more children until they had a suitable home good enough to raise a child. Although Thorin took his people to the Blue Mountains, he did not find that a place good enough for a child.

Thror and Balin lead an army of Dwarves to try and take back Moria. Even that turned out to be a failure with the death of the king and the disappearance of Thrain. Thorin refused to believe his father was dead without proof and continued to look for him.

Now here they were on the road to Bree, the last place Thrain was supposedly seen.

A boom of thunder echoed through the air, making Clill jump awake. Thorin rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What is it?" Thorin asked.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky as the first drop of rain fell onto his forehead. Clill sighed and pulled the hood of her cape over, covering herself as best as she could. Thorin pulled his hood over and got up to his feet.

"We'd better keep moving", he said helping his wife up. "How are your hands?"

Clill looked down at her hands she kept covered with gloves. The fire left them scarred, a reminder to her about how she lost her baby girl. She kept silent and looked at the gem necklace Thorin kept wrapped around his wrist.

"I don't want to talk about it", she sighed.

Thorin looked at her worried and sighed as he walked with her through the rain on their way to Bree. The rain continued to pour down, reducing the roads to nothing but slippery mud by the time they reached the small town filled with Men and Hobbits alike.

"Thorin, do you think we can rest for the rest of the night?" Clill asked.

He looked at her and looked up at the sign of the building in front of them. The Prancing Pony, a place known for its well hospitality.

"Very well", he said. "We'll rest here and look for my father in the morning."

The two Dwarves entered the pub seeing it filled with Men and Hobbits drinking and eating. Loud laughter filled the air. They dropped their baggage at the door looked for an empty table.

"Are you hungry?" Clill asked as they took a seat.

He nodded and paid the barmaid to bring them the only thing they could afford with the little money they had. A loaf of bread and cheese with a cup of beer. Thorin kept his sword close lit his pipe, trying to relax as much as possible. Although Bree seemed to be peaceful, he did not trust people he knew nothing about.

"Be on your guard", he whispered to Clill as they waited for the food.

She nodded and kept her mace underneath the table. The maid brought the plate of bread and cheese for them. Thorin took the bread and tore it into two pieces for him and Clill. As they ate, they noticed the people around them were watching them suspiciously.

Thorin grabbed his sword just in case they would attack. The last thing they expected was a tall elderly man with a long grey beard to sit with them.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

The two men who were watching Thorin and Clill turned away, leaving them in peace. The Dwarves looked at the man who smiled at them.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself", he said. "My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are", Thorin said.

"Well, this is a fine chance", Gandalf chuckled.


	2. Gandalf

"What brings Thorin Oakenshield and his wife to Bree?" Gandalf asked.

"We received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland", Thorin answered. "We went looking and found no sign of him."

"We're not giving up our search for him", Clill added. "Just because rumors say he may be dead… we won't believe it."

"He lives", he nodded. "I'm sure of it."

Gandalf said nothing as he looked at the couple with an expression that offered very little hope.

"You're like the others", Thorin said. "You think he's dead."

"I was not at the battle of Moria", Gandalf said.

"We were", Clill said. "Thror… was slain."

"My father led a charge towards the Dimrill Gate", Thorin said. "He never returned. Thrain is gone, they told me. He is one of the fallen. But it'd be under that battle that we searched amongst the slain. We searched every body. My father was not among the dead."

The conversation went quiet as the barmaid served Gandalf some food. Thorin took another bite of the bread before looking up at him.

"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor", Gandalf answered. "To rally the seven armies of the Dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you… take back your homeland."

"This is no chance meeting, is it?" Thorin asked as he took a drink from his mug.

"No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn to Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that", Clill mumbled taking a bite of the cheese.

"One of them was carrying a message."

Thorin and Clill watched as Gandalf unrolled a piece of parchment, pushing it toward them. On it were black marks that neither of them could read.

"It is Black Speech", Gandalf explained. "A promise of payment."

"For what?" Thorin asked.

"Your head."

Clill and Thorin looked at Gandalf in shock. Who could possible offer a deal like that?

"Someone wants you dead", he said. "Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven Dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath."

The seven Dwarf armies swore that oath to the one that wields the king's jewel", Thorin explained. "The Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them."

"In case anyone's forgotten, the jewel was stolen by Smaug", Clill looked down in disgust that they were bringing up the dragon's name.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf asked.

"How?" Thorin eagerly asked. "The Arkenstone lays half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon."

"That is why we're going to need a burglar", he answered. "In the meantime, you must get some rest. The two of you have a long journey ahead of you if you are to summon the seven armies."

Gandalf finished his meal and turned to leave. Clill looked at Thorin.

"Do you really think he will help us?" she asked.

"My father trusted him before", Thorin said. "I have no reason not to trust him now."

The two finished their meal and retired for the night upstairs in the inn. Thorin blew out the candles as he and Clill got into the first bed they were able to sleep in for months.

"Are you alright?" Clill asked as she rested her head on Thorin's chest.

"Erebor…" he mumbled. "We will take back the mountain."


	3. Splitting Up

Thorin rode through the wild with Clill as they headed to the Iron Hills. Gandalf's words the night before had inspired him. Hopefully the same words could be used to inspire Dain and his people.

"Thorin", Clill said. "How long is this trip?"

"It'll take a couple months or so to get to the Iron Hills from Bree", Thorin answered. "But you're not coming this time."

"What?" she asked. "But, why? What am I to do?"

"I need you to return to the Blue Mountains. Get Balin, Dwalin, anyone that is willing to help us. I will go talk to the seven Dwarf families. It is my right, being the heir of Durin after all…"

Clill nodded with a sigh, knowing they would pay her no mind. She was not of royal bloodline, only Thorin was. He had more of a right to be there than her. Clill supposed it would be a nice visit to her family. She hadn't seen much of them since the battle of Moria. She looked up as Thorin turned away, ready to go on the long trip without her.

"Are you going to be alright?" Clill asked.

"I'll be fine", Thorin said. "What could happen that I can't possibly handle?"

He pulled his pony over to Clill's and pressed his lips against hers. Clill raised her hand to his cheek, kissing him deeply. She hated when he had to leave for long periods of time. Clill pulled away with a sad smile.

"I love you", she said grabbing the reigns. "Please be careful."

"You be careful as well", he nodded.

Thorin took the gem necklace from his wrist and wrapped his around hers. Clill looked at the necklace with sad eyes, being reminded of Sidda. Thorin pulled the reigns for his pony as he rode into the woods, heading for the Iron Hills. Clill sighed as she watched him until he disappeared into the distance. She pulled the reigns on her pony and turned toward the Blue Mountains.


	4. Kili

Clill sighed as she sat by the campfire alone. She had ridden a couple days straight with no sleep and had finally decided to stop for the night, giving her pony a chance to rest for once. She hated putting herself through this, but she hated the thought of staying out in the wilderness alone. That was the rhythm she had followed within the month she traveled. Clill was only a few days away from the Dwarven city she and Thorin started in the Blue Mountains. Then, she would be able to recuperate within the company of her family.

"Thorin…" Clill sighed. "I hope you are well."

She was worried about Thorin. There was no possible way for him to send any word that he was alright with the distance he was traveling, with very few settlements he could take refuge in.

As Clill rubbed her hands together, trying to keep warm, she felt the jewel charm around her wrist, bump against her hands. She sighed unwrapping the necklace and held it in her gloved hand. It was all they had left of Sidda. Just looking at it brought back the pain of losing her so horribly. Clill pulled the gloves off her hands, looking at the burned scars forever marking her experience of that day.

"Sidda…" she fought back a cry, holding the jewel necklace.

The pony tied to the tree started to neigh. Something was close and it was spooking the pony, warning it. Clill looked around and reached for the mace that was strapped to the saddle.

" _What do you want?"_ she yelled in Dwarvish.

" _Who's there?"_ a voice answered in Dwarvish.

As soon as Clill pulled her mace out, swinging the weapon in her hand, an arrow came flying, hitting the tree beside her, spooking the pony even further. Clill looked at the arrow and smirked.

"Now, is that any way to treat your aunt, Kili?" she asked.

"Clill?"

She smiled as a young Dwarf came out from the shadows, stepping into the light. His long, dark hair scruffed features revealing he was, in fact, an heir of Durin. Kili smiled and hugged his aunt.

"Kili, what are you doing out here so late?" Clill asked her youngest nephew.

"It's a wager between Fili and I", he answered. "He said I couldn't make it one week without my older brother here to protect me."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Three days."

"Does your mother know about this?" Clill asked worried that Dis was allowing her sons to behave like this.

Kili pulled a small stone from his pocket. She recognized it as a gift Dis gave him, the Dwarvish runes marked the stone to ensure his safe return. Dis always worried about Kili's wellbeing, being more mischievous than Fili. She smiled and patted his hand.

"Playtime is over", Clill said. "We need to return. I have urgent news from your uncle."

"Where is Thorin?" Kili asked.

"He had some urgent business to attend to", she answered. "But, for now, I must speak to your mother and my father."

She untied her pony from the tree and took her place on the saddle.

"I trust your campsite is not far from here?" Clill asked.

"Just past those trees over there", Kili pointed.

"Pack up your things", she said. "You're coming home. Wage or not."

She kicked her heels into the pony, making it run toward the city.


	5. It Is Time

Balin hug his daughter tightly, taking in her appearance. He hadn't seen her in almost three years and had been worried about her. Dis smiled, hugging her sister-in-law. Not very often she saw her or her older brother. Clill smiled looking at the female Dwarf, her dark hair, running down to her waist tied into braids. Like most female Dwarves, Dis had facial hair along her cheeks. Still, she was beautiful than most Dwarves.

"Father", Clill smiled. "Dis, I trust you and your family have been well?"

"You know the boys", Dis said. "I always worry about them."

"So what is this about?" Balin asked. "Where's Thorin."

"Thorin's gone east to the Iron Hills", she answered. "He's calling a meeting upon the seven families."

The two Dwarves looked at her with interest. Thorin hadn't had any contact with Dain or the other Dwarves in years. Why has he gone now so suddenly? Clill looked at the charm on her wrist with a sigh.

"The time has come", she said.

"Time?" Balin asked.

"It is time to reclaim the Mountain", a familiar voice answered.

Everyone turned to the door, very surprised to see Gandalf had arrived. He took a seat on the opposite end of the table.

"Gandalf?" Clill said. "What are you doing here?"

"The Wizard arrived the day before yesterday", Dis explained. "He's a friend to our family and is very welcome."

"Be that as it may, I thought you would've gone to the Iron Hills with Thorin!"

"Let's just say that my guidance would be more helpful here", he answered. "I have come to help gather Dwarves from these parts that are willing to help you and Thorin."

"Gandalf, you are talking about an impossible quest", Balin said shaking his head. "Naught with an army of Dwarves were we able to defeat the beast. Why should this time be any different?"

"This time you will have the Seven Armies. With the hundreds of Dwarves at your aid, the dragon will stand no chance."

Clill looked at him skeptical. She didn't know how to believe that the Dwarves could defeat the dragon after failing so miserably the first time.

"About that burglar you mentioned in Bree", she said. "Where do you suggest we find one? No Dwarf can possibly steal something from a fire-breathing beast."

"Now, I never said anything about a Dwarf, did I?" Gandalf smirked as he lit his pipe. "No, the burglar I have in mind comes all the way from a distant place called the Shire. This young Hobbit should jump at the chance for an adventure."

"Hobbit?" Dis asked. "Does Thorin know where to find him?"

"He will meet us there when the time comes. But for now, we need some strong Dwarves who are willing to join us on this quest."

"I believe I would know where to find them", Balin said with a smile.

"Can we join too?"

Fili and Kili ran into the room with eager looks.

"Please, Clill?" Kili asked. "It's always been a dream of ours to see our true home."

"Boys", Dis said worried.

She knew this journey was going to be long and dangerous. She did not want to risk losing her only two sons. Clill looked at her nephews and looked at Dis. It would be her decision if the two young ones would be allowed to go.

"Please, Mother", Fili said. "We'll be alright. We can protect ourselves."

Dis looked at her eldest and gently placed her hand upon his cheek. Fili should be allowed to go. If Clill and Thorin didn't have any more children, he would be next in line for the throne. It was Fili's right to go to Erebor.

"Very well", Dis nodded.

"What about me?" Kili asked.

Dis looked at her youngest son and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She worried about him the most. Kili was still so young and so reckless. Always hurting himself in one way or another. Dis didn't want to let him go.

"Mother", Kili said looking at her with begging eyes. "I have to go with Fili. I will return safe to you."

He opened his palm, showing the stone she gave him a few days before. He would keep it as a promise to her. Dis looked at him with tears in her eyes and kissed the top of his head.

"Keep your promise you will return", she said. "I will be waiting for you."


	6. Band of Dwarves

"Well, here are our best Dwarves", Balin said. "All willing to put themselves through death and back to win back Erebor."

Clill looked at him and looked at the small group of Dwarves. She was less than impressed to say the least. It was incredible how small a number of Dwarves were willing to regain their home. Excluding Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili, there were eight Dwarves in total who signed up to join their quest.

"This is it?" Clill asked. "No one else wants to join?"

"Now remember, dear", Balin said. "Thorin will be getting more help from the Iron Hills. Right now, this will have to do until we meet up with him."

Clill sighed and looked at the group. She knew less than half of them, only because they happened to be family. Oin and Gloin were joining them, which was going to be great. Oin's medical expertise was going to be more than useful. Clill hadn't had the pleasure of meeting any of the others.

"This is Bifur", Balin introduced.

The first Dwarf had wildly thick hair, matching the long thick beard he had. The one this that made him stand out from all the others was the axe that was stuck in his head.

" _It's not polite to stare!"_ he yelled in ancient Khuzdul.

"I apologize", Clill quickly turned her eyes to the ground.

"My princess", the next Dwarf smiled, holding her hand in his.

She couldn't help but smile amused. This Dwarf had an odd look about him. He had the shortest beard one had ever seen on a Dwarf, while his moustache grew long and curled up at the end. His braided hair was hidden beneath the large, furry hat he wore.

"Bofur…" Balin warned, protecting his daughter and Thorin's wife from his charms. "This is Bombur."

The next Dwarf looked at her, smiling as best as he could. Clill could barely see the smile beneath the long whiskers on his face. His long sideburns were braided together, almost like a thick rope. Balin turned to the remaining three that had yet to be introduced.

"Dori", he acknowledged.

"My princess", the oldest one bowed.

His hair was completely white. His hair, sideburns and beard were all braided. Clill nodded with a smile and looked at the next Dwarf who had the strangest look out of all of them. His hair was split into different sides, almost giving his head the shape of a star. From the corner of his eye, Balin could see the Dwarf reaching out to grab a chalice, trying to tuck it into his coat.

"Nori!" he yelled, making him drop it.

Dori looked at the chalice, giving the younger Dwarf a dirty look.

"Just a souvenir", Nori shrugged.

"The last one", Balin said. "This is Ori."

Like Nori, Ori was another strange-looking Dwarf. He had the shortest hair out of any of them. His sideburns were braided alongside his face, his beard, thin and short beneath his chin.

"Will they be able to fight a dragon?" Clill asked concerned.

Gandalf walked into the room, looking at the band of Dwarves.

"This is a fine group", he said. "I have no doubt that this will be a successful group."

Clill looked at him worried. From the looks of this group, it almost looked like they had never fought a battle in their lives. How would they fair against a large, flying fire-breathing monster?

"What do we do now?" Clill asked looking at Gandalf. "Do we wait for Thorin?"

"No", he answered. "We must make our way to the Shire for our burglar. Thorin will meet us there."

Clill wrapped her arms around herself as she looked down. She hoped Thorin would make it there okay. Balin and Dis wrapped their arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Do not doubt Thorin", Dis said. "If I know my brother well enough, he won't stop until he accomplishes what he set out to do."

She wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Take care of my sons. Please bring them back safely."


	7. No Help

Thorin sighed as he saddled the pony as he prepared to start his long journey to the Blue Mountains. That quest Gandalf sent him on to the Iron Hills proved to be nothing but a failure. The seven families would not help Thorin without the Arkenstone, saying they had no reason to join in a battle that was not theirs to fight. This was a giant waste of time. Hopefully Clill had better luck than him. Erebor had to be taken back. It couldn't stay in the hands of the dragon forever.

"My lord Thorin!" a Dwarf called out.

He turned to see a messenger holding a note in his hand. The seal belonged to his family. Thorin ripped the envelope open and read the note inside.

" _My dearest Thorin,  
I have gathered those who are willing to help us on this mission. I warn you, there are not very many of us. I sincerely hope that you have gathered the help we will need. We are heading toward a place called the Shire, hoping to find the burglar Gandalf said we will need. I hope to see you there. Please return safely to me, my love.  
Forever yours, Clill"_

Thorin sighed and folded the paper into his pocket. He had an even longer journey on his hands now and knew he was going to be showing up much later than the others will. He was worried when Clill mentioned there were not very many Dwarves who were going to join them. They just had to win the Lonely Mountain back. They were not going to leave it in the hands of the dragon.

"Cousin."

Dain walked toward him, the sunlight shining on his bright red hair.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you", he said. "But you do understand that the Lonely Mountain is none of our concern. We have our own problems to look to. Erebor is your kingdom and you are the surviving heir. The mountain is yours to win back and defend."

"I understand", Thorin nodded with a heavy sigh. "Thank you for the hospitality anyway."

The two Dwarves hugged each other tightly before Thorin mounted the pony. It was going to take him probably half a year to get to the Shire considering how far it was.

* * *

 _"Mama?"_

 _Clill turned with a smile to see a young girl of about five years of age running into the bedroom, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her thick dark hair was tangled and knotted, covering her eyes. She gave a wide smile, showing a few teeth were missing. Her chubby cheeks were covered with soot. It was obvious that she was down in the depths of the mountain, playing around the mines._

 _"Sidda", Clill said picking her up in her arms. "What did Da say about going to the mines unaccompanied?"_

 _"I was careful, Mama", She said. "I made a hole of my own in the mines."_

 _"Da and I don't want you alone in the mines. I don't want any tunnels to collapse on you."_

 _"Collapsing tunnels?"_

 _Clill smiled as Thorin opened the door. He saw Sidda's filthy face and shook his head._

 _"Playing in the mines again?" he asked._

 _Sidda nodded with a smile. It didn't look as if Thorin was upset over this._

 _"Did you go by yourself?" he asked._

 _She nodded again, giving him a wide smile. He nodded with a smile before frowning._

 _"That's bad."_

 _"But, Da I was careful", Sidda pouted trying to get back on her father's good side._

 _"Now you know the rules", Thorin said taking her into his arms. "I will not have my only daughter going into the dangerous areas of this mountain on her own. You are not nearly old enough to be wandering in those areas alone."_

 _"But, Da, I made my own tunnel", Sidda said wiggling out of his arms. "I like it there."_

 _She took his hand, bringing him and Clill down to the mines. As she walked into a smaller tunnel, the mountain began to shake._

 _"Sidda!" Thorin yelled._

 _The parents cringed as they heard the sharp cry of the little girl. The rocks began falling, caving in on the princess. As the dust settled, all that could be seen of Sidda was a small hand. Clill screamed at the sight of her daughter's dead body._

* * *

"Clill, wake up!"

Clill was shooken awake by Balin. She panted and looked in her hand to find the necklace digging into her glove. She pulled her glove off to see the burned scars of her hand.

"Sidda…" she cried.


	8. Bilbo Baggins

Clill sighed as she and Balin rode through the Wild. According to Gandalf's orders, all of the Dwarves were traveling at different times in order to reach the Shire at different times. He wanted their burglar to make a decision on joining their quest. The burglar needed time to prepare for all of the Dwarves to stay in their home for the night before they left.

"Father, how much longer will it be until Thorin joins us?" Clill asked.

"We're nearly there", Balin answered. "Thorin should be close. "I'm sure he will arrive tonight. He can't afford to miss meeting our burglar."

"Will the person Gandalf told us about agree to be our burglar?" she asked. "It seems too much to ask of from a stranger."

"Gandalf has never led us astray", he said. "Keep your faith in him."

He gently ran his finger across her cheek, trying to keep her hopes up.

* * *

The long journey continued into the night. By the time they had reached the Shire, all folks were in their homes. They were looking for the house on the highest hill in town with a small mark on the door. Gandalf mentioned the name Bilbo Baggins.

"I hope they have food ready", Clill mumbled as her stomach growled.

"It'll be rude if there is no food", Balin said.

They rode their ponies up the path, going to the house at the top of the hill with a tree sitting on top. They tied their ponies to the fence and climbed up, seeing a blue glowing mark on the door.

"This must be it."

Balin lifted his hand and grabbed the string, ringing the bell to the door. To their surprise, the person who answered the door was slightly shorter than them. Both Dwarves were unused to the presence of Hobbits.

"Balin…"

"And Clill…"

"At your service."

The two Dwarves bowed to the Hobbit, showing curtesy and respect. The young Hobbit looked at them, almost looking annoyed and clueless.

"Good evening", he said.

"Yes, yes it is", Balin nodded looking at the sky. "Though I think it might rain later. Are we late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Uncle!" Clill smiled as she looked inside.

Sure enough, Dwalin could be seen as the first arrival, looking through Bilbo's possessions in the den. Balin and Clill stepped inside, handing their weapons to Bilbo. Clill giggled as she hugged her uncle, letting him lift her off her feet as he returned the hug.

"You've grown more lovely than the last time I've seen you, lass", he smiled pinching her cheeks.

She giggled and stepped aside, letting her father greet him.

"Evening, brother", Balin chuckled.

"Oh, by my beard", Dwalin smirked. "You are shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us."

Clill and Bilbo watched as the two brothers embraced before bashing their heads together. Dwalin wrapped his arms around his brother and niece as he led them to the pantry. Bilbo dropped their weapons at the door as he followed them.

"Uh, excuse me", he said. "Sorry, I hate to interrupt, but the thing is… I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."

"What are you talking about?" Clill asked. "We were told this was the place to come."

"Come for what?" Bilbo asked.

Dwalin and Balin paid him no mind as they went through the pantry looking for some more food to eat, filling their mugs with ale.

"It's not that I don't like visitors", Bilbo continued. "I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting."

"Haven't you been informed already?" Clill asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said. "The thing is… um… I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

Balin and Dwalin looked at him, apparently never having heard a word he had said except the last sentence.

"Apology accepted", Balin nodded.


	9. Dinner for 14

Like Balin and Dwalin, Clill placed some food on a plate, helping herself. It was only common courtesy. Bilbo was their host and she and Balin had gone for nearly two days with no food. The doorbell rang, calling Bilbo away to answer.

"Clill!" she heard a voice yell.

She turned toward the door, smiling when she saw two familiar face.

"Fili! Kili!"

Clill got up, wrapping his arms around her nephews, hugging them.

"Have you eaten?" she asked. "There's plenty of food for all of us."

""Fili, Kili", Dwalin acknowledged as he prepared to move furniture. "Come on, give us a hand."

"Mr. Dwalin", Kili smiled as he rushed to help.

"Let's shove this in the hallway", Balin said moving more furniture. "Otherwise we'll never get everyone in."

Clill looked back at Bilbo who had his hands full with Kili and Fili's weapons. He looked at everyone almost speechless and highly confused.

"Everyone?" he asked. "How many more are there?"

"Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili…" Clill mumbled as she tried to count. "At least 14, not including myself."

The doorbell rang again. Clill couldn't help but watched amused as Bilbo dropped all of the weapons in the corner as he yelled to whoever was at the door.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If, if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste."

Clill gave a loud laugh as Bilbo opened the door. The rest of the company fell in a heap onto the floor Bofur held the bell in his hand, having broken it! Gandalf bent over, taking a look inside over the pile of eight Dwarves.

"Gandalf", Bilbo sighed.

* * *

All of the Dwarves crammed themselves into Bilbo's pantry, kitchen and dining room, helping themselves to all the food he had to offer, all of his drinks and all of his dining wear.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me."

Bombur walked out of the pantry, carrying three full wheel of cheese to the table.

"Excuse me", Bilbo said. "A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife?" Bombur laughed. "He eats it by the block."

Clill giggled as Bilbo tried to stop everyone from either eating his food or moving his furniture. She

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf", Dori said carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. "Can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?"

"Oh, no thank you, Dori", he answered. "A little red wine for me, I think."

"That chamomile sounds nice though", Clill said picking up the full cup.

"We appear to be one dwarf short", Gandalf said after counting all the Dwarves that were present.

"He is late, is all", Dwalin said. "He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

"I hope so", Clill said looking worried.

Gandalf gently put his hand on her shoulder with a smile. She looked up at him and sighed. Thorin alone in the Wild always made her worry with good reason. As good a fighter as he was, it was impossible to think he could hand ambushes alone, especially in the dead of night. Her concern was interrupted as the rest of the Dwarves started throwing their food around the room, yelling at everyone. Fili climbed on top of the table, walked over everyone's plate as he handed mugs of ale to everyone.

"On the count of three! One, two…"

She watched as everyone held their mugs up, drinking as fast as they could. The room was filled with belches and laughter.

"I may be a Dwarf, but they seemed to have forgotten there is a lady in their presence", Clill mumbled as Bilbo backed away disgusted.


	10. That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates!

Clill sipped her cup of tea as she continued to watch Bilbo walk around the house, trying to keep all the Dwarves under control, whether it be stopping them from using his personal belongings or complaining about the food.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" he muttered.

"My dear Bilbo", Gandalf said watching him. "What on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked outraged. "I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

"I don't want to get used to them", he said showing Gandalf the mess the Dwarves had made since their arrival. "The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

"All will be explained", Clill said getting up. "Mr. Baggins, as soon as my husband arrives, you will understand our purpose here."

"Husband?" Bilbo asked, not realizing she was married.

"Excuse me", Ori said walking toward them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go, Ori", Fili said taking it. "Give it to me."

Clill giggled as walked toward the kitchen. This was an old trick Fili and Kili used to do all the time at home. Looked like they got everyone else involved with their little game as everyone tossed all of the dishes throughout the hallways, toward the sink as Clill started to wash them.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery!" Bilbo nervously said. "It's over a hundred years old!"

Clill could understand he was worried about them possibly breaking the dishes, but she knew they had everything under control. The Dwarves that sat at the table began clinking the silverware against each other, starting a rhythm as they also tapped their feet.

"And can you not do that?" Bilbo asked looking at the forks and knives. "You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, did you hear that, lads?" Bofur asked. "He says we'll blunt the knives."

They continued stomping their feet and clinking the silverware as Kili started to sing.

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Clill couldn't help but smile as the others joined in.

" _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!"_

Balin looked board as he helped toss the dishes down the hall. Bofur and Nori picked up a couple of instruments and started to play. Clill joined in the singing as she washed the dishes.

" _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you've finished, if any are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!"_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Everyone laughed at Bilbo a he came in to see all the dishes cleaned and stacked on the table. The merriment was interrupted as they heard a loud knock at the door.

"He is here", Gandalf said.

He, Bilbo and Clill got up to go to the front door. Gandalf opened the door to reveal Thorin looking away. Grey streaks ran through his hair, a sign he was getting older. He turned and smiled at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo asked. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark", Gandalf said. "I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit", Thorin said removing his coat. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know", he shrugged. "But, I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much", Thorin smirked. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

"Thorin…"

Clill made her way past the others and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, being reunited with him at long last.

"My darling, I missed you", she said and turned to Bilbo. "This is my husband I told you about. Come, Thorin. You must be hungry."


	11. A Burglar

Clill set a bowl of stew in front of Thorin as he sat down to eat and rest. He looked the most tired than she had seen him in years. Just how much rest or food had Thorin had before coming? She worried about him.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked. "Did they all come?"

"Aye", Thorin sighed. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin laid his spoon in the bowl as he looked down. Clill put her hand on his shoulder knowing the answer.

"They will not come", he said. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

Everyone mumbled in their disappointment. They all thought Dain would answer to the call of his cousin, but it seemed Thorin was right. They would've answered to the keeper of the Arkenstone, but no Arkenstone, no answer.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked looked at everyone.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow", Gandalf said. "Let us have a little more light."

As Bilbo went to get another candle, Gandalf pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He laid it on the table, spreading it out for all to see.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain…" Bilbo read the map.

"Aye", Gloin nodded. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold", he explained. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"What beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible", Bofur said nonchalant. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is", he nervously answered.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori shouted standing up. "I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie."

"Enough of that", Clill stood looking at Ori. "You think you can take the dragon down yourself? You have no idea what you're up against, young lad. We have seen for ourselves the destruction this dragon has brought upon our people."

She glared at the foolish, naive Dwarf. The group went quiet, knowing all too well about Clill and Thorin's history with Smaug. They heard the story of the infant princess of Erebor lost to the dragon in the attack. Thorin looked at his wife and gently wrapped his fingers around her hand, trying to calm her down. Balin looked at her before speaking, acknowledging the fact that Erebor's own soldiers could not take down the dragon.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

The Dwarves started clamoring, feeling insulted at Balin's statement.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters", Fili said. "All of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company", Kili added. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Oh", Gandalf said startled. "Well, now, uh, I… wouldn't say that, I…"

Clill covered her face, shaking her head. Just what was Gandalf trying to pull? First, he sent Thorin on a wild goose chase, seeking help that would not come. Now, he claimed to help when he never even fought, not killed a dragon. The rest of the group started arguing among themselves about Gandalf's past with dragons.

"Shazara!" Thorin yelled in Dwarvish, silencing the group. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

The Dwarves started cheering at the encouraging words of their leader. Clill gave a smile seeing how strong and ready her husband was to take on the dragon with the few they had in their company.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed", Balin said. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true", Gandalf said reaching into his sleeve.

Out of his sleeve, he held a key. Thorin looked at him in utter amazement, recognizing it from days of old.

"How came you by this?" he asked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping", Gandalf said. "It is yours now."

As Gandalf handed him the key, all were silent. With this key, Thorin had accepted the kingdom into his own hands. He was now the rightful king of Erebor.

"If there is a key, there must be a door", Fili said.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls", Gandalf said pointing to the writing on the map.

"There's another way in!"

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar", Ori explained.

"Hmm, a good one, too", Bilbo nodded understanding. "An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

Everyone looked at Bilbo. The reason for their visit suddenly seemed so clear. They wanted him to join them on their quest against a dragon to be a burglar.

"Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins", Balin sighed. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves", Dwalin said.

The Dwarves started arguing among themselves again. Clill looked at Thorin worried. So far, nothing has shown that their quest was going to be a successful one. No help from any of Thorin's kin, no help from the only burglar Gandalf had in mind. What use was there for them to continue?

"Enough!" Gandalf yelled as he got to his feet. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

Everyone looked at him speechless. This was the first time they had seen a Wizard use his power to silence everyone.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet", Gandalf informed everyone. "In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

All was silent as Gandalf looked at Thorin to make the final decision.

"Very well", he said. "We will do it your way."

"No, no, no", Bilbo backed away.

"Give him the contract."

Balin reached into his pocket, pulling out a long contract as he unfolded the piece of paper, handing it to Bilbo to read and sign.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked worried.

As he looked over the contract, Thorin leaned in close to Gandalf.

"I cannot guarantee his safety", he whispered.

"Understood", Gandalf nodded.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Thorin", Clill said as she leaned into the conversation. "Leave Mr. Baggins to me. I will look after him as long as possible. This, I can promise you."

They looked back as Bilbo reached the bottom of the contract, looking over what would be promised to him.

"Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?"

"Oh, aye", Bofur ansered. "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Bilbo looked at them as he started breathing heavily. He started to break into a sweat.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked noticing he looked pale.

"Uh, yeah..." he murmured trying to get some air. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings", Bofur said adding to the anxiety.

"Bofur, that's enough", Clill glanced as she sat up.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo looked at them, as if he were thinking about it.

"Hmm…nope."

He collapsed on the floor in front of everyone. Gandalf and Clill got up and walked toward him.

"Very helpful, Bofur."

Clill wrapped her arms around Bilbo, dragging him to the den.


	12. Misty Mountains Cold

Clill, Thorin and Balin sat in the hallway as they listened to Bilbo and Gandalf try to discuss the quest. So far, Bilbo was being a coward, backing out of everything while Gandalf tried to show him that the quest was something he needed to do. Thorin looked down at Clill and wrapped his arms around her. At the moment, their future was uncertain. Success was riding on Bilbo's decision to join them.

"I'm sorry, Gandalf", Bilbo said. "I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit."

The three Dwarves looked down the hallway as Bilbo walked to the bedroom.

"Well, it appears we have lost our burglar", Balin sighed. "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers…hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us", Thorin said not changing his mind.

"Old warriors", he said feeling too old and out of shape to do any battle.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

Clill looked at him with a sigh and nodded.

"I am with you till the end, my love", she said. "I will see this done."

"You don't have to do this", Balin said looking at the two of them. "You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me", Thorin said holding the key in his hand. "They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

"Father, Thorin", Clill sighed. "This isn't a matter of reclaiming our homeland for me. For 60 that dragon has been sleeping on the grave of our daughter. Now is our chance to destroy that monster and give her the peace that she deserved. This journey isn't for me. This has to be done for Sidda's sake."

Balin nodded understandingly as he hugged her close to him.

"Then we are with you", he said looking at her and Thorin. "We will see it done."

Thorin looked down at his wife, seeing how tired she was. They were all tired. The night was getting late and they all had to leave first thing in the morning. The Dwarves gathered into the den to get some rest before morning. Thorin lit his pipe as he looked into the fireplace, the dancing flames bringing back the memory of that fateful day. He hummed softly as he wound down for the night.

"Thorin?" Clill said sitting beside him. "Sing me a lullaby…"

He held her hand in his as his humming grew louder. The Dwarves looked at their leader's deep voice warmed the atmosphere in the room.

" _Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old"_

" _We must away ere break of day"_ Clill joined him.

" _To find our long-forgotten gold"_ Balin joined.

The rest of the Dwarves looked and them and joined in singing.

" _The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light"_

Thorin looked down at Clill and took her hand in his. He pressed his lips against her hand in a kiss and held it to his heart. The light from the flames danced along the jewel necklace on her wrist, making it glitter.

"For you, Sidda…"


	13. Bilbo Joins

Thorin looked over at Clill who kept looking inside the Hobbit hole. He could tell she was having second thoughts about leaving without Bilbo, but his mind was made up. They had no time to stay and try to convince him anymore. They had to leave now.

"Clill, come", Thorin said mounting his pony.

She looked up at him and nodded with a sigh. Clill pulled herself onto the saddle and followed Thorin and the rest of the company, out to the Wild.

"What do we do now?" Clill asked looking at Gandalf.

"All we can do is move on ahead with our plan", he answered.

Clill looked at Thorin who looked bitter and disappointed that they had no burglar. Some of the Dwarves were grumbling amongst themselves, saying coming here was a waste of time. Clill had to agree. So far, Gandalf was sending them on a wild goose chase. Sending Thorin to the Iron Hills, getting no help. Sending their company here to the Shire, getting no help. Was Gandalf just wasting their time?

"Thorin?"

Clill rode ahead, keeping up with her husband. Thorin looked at her with a sigh. They had no choice but to continue their journey to Erebor. They didn't know what they were going to do with Smaug, without a burglar.

"Wait!" a voice yelled. "Wait!"

The group came to a stop as they heard running footsteps approaching. Thorin turned around with a frown as everyone saw Bilbo running with a pack on his back and the contract in his hand.

"I signed it", he panted with a smile.

Bilbo handed the contract to Balin. Everyone watched as he pulled an eyeglass from his pocket and inspected the contract, making sure every signature filled the lines. Balin smiled and folded the contract, handing it back to Bilbo.

"Everything appears to be in order", he said. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The Dwarves smiled and cheered, feeling the first bit of good luck in their journey. Clill looked at Thorin who looked away, wanting to get a move on.

"Give him a pony", he ordered.

She looked at him and placed her hand on his arm.

"I'll watch over him."

"Clill", Thorin said softly only for her to hear. "Don't make him your responsibility. He needs to learn to fend for himself."

"I can teach him", Clill said. "Dearest, give him a chance."

She turned away and went toward the middle of the group where Gandalf and Bilbo rode.

"Mr. Baggins?" she said.

"Just Bilbo is fine."

"Bilbo", she nodded with a smile. "I can't thank you enough for coming with us. I promise I'll look out for you."

Bilbo held onto the reigns of his pony nervous. He looked as if he had never ridden one before. He suddenly sneezed and started searching his pockets for a hankerchief.

"Ohh, all this horse hair", he moaned. "I'm having a reaction."

Bilbo searched and searched, unable to find anything in his pockets.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

Everyone started grumbling as they came to a stop. They had no time for this.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief", Bilbo answered.

"Bilbo, out here in the Wild, we don't use handkerchiefs", Clill explained. "Little things like that matter very little."

"Here!" Bofur yelled. "Use this."

Bofur tore a piece of his coat off and tossed the filthy looking rag to the Hobbit who looked at it in disgust. Everyone laughed, watching and waiting for him to use it. Thorin was not amused as he rolled his eyes.

"Move on", he ordered.

Everyone turned and followed Thorin deeper into the woods.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end", Gandalf said. "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead."


	14. Orcs

_I know this story is no masterpiece, but can I get some reviews, please?_

* * *

After a couple of days of riding, Thorin finally decided to let the group rest. The ponies were tied together as the Dwarves settled down to sleep. Clill rested her head against Thorin's chest as she watched the company. Kili and Fili sat close to the fire, smoking their pipes. Gloin laid asleep, snoring the loudest of the bunch, sucking in every moth and fly with every breath.

"Thorin?" Clill softly said looking up at her husband.

He didn't answer. His closed eyes and soft breathing were a sign that he had dozed off. Bilbo gained some attention as he got up. Out of the blue, a howling and cackle could be heard in the air.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

Fili and Kili looked out into the distance, listening to the noise.

"Orcs", Kili answered.

"Orcs?" he asked nervously.

Thorin opened his eyes as he awoke with a start. He looked around as the sound of Orcs could be heard a distance away.

"Throat-cutters", Fili said describing the Orcs to Bilbo. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep", Kili added. "Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo looked around scared. Fili and Kili watched him before turning toward each other chuckling. Thorin glared as he got up.

"You think that's funny?" he asked angrily. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it", Kili said as his frown left.

"You two are old enough to know better", Clill said shaking her head. "Orcs are nothing to joke about in the Wild."

"You know nothing of the world", Thorin said as he walked off.

Clill looked at him, knowing while it was true, it was a little harsh. Fili and Kili were old enough to be their children. They didn't have nearly as much experience as them and the others in battle. Balin looked at them and put his hand on Clill's shoulder.

"Don't mind him", he said. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race, Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

Clill put her hand over Balin's as she looked at Thorin who looked deep in thought, appearing to relive that horrible day.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief", Balin continued. "He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Thorin kept his head held high as he remembered his victory. The rest of the company were wide awake as they listened to Balin's story.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Thorin turned to face the company who all looked at him with newfound respect. Bilbo looked at him in awe as he walked back to the group to try and rest a little more.

"But the pale Orc?" he asked wondering about the story. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came", Thorin answered. "That filth died of his wounds long ago."


	15. Other Wizards

_Hey, everyone! So sorry for the long hiatus. I had some other projects I wanted to work on. I'm kicking myself back into writing mode to get this story and future stories finished!_

* * *

Clill rode her pony beside Bilbo as rain fell heavily from the sky. She looked at everyone who were covered for the most part, except for Bilbo. Bofur filled his pipe with tobacco, but couldn't light it at all.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf", Gandalf said. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked. "Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown", Gandalf answered fondly.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?"

He looked back at Bilbo, almost slightly offended. So in Bilbo's eyes, he wasn't a great Wizard. Clill looked Bilbo disapprovingly. For someone who was supposedly respected in his community, he sure did have bad manners when it came to conversations.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way", Gandalf said. "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Clill pulled her pony back, riding beside Bilbo. She watched as he shivered slightly as he kept his head down from the rain. Clill sighed and pulled her hood back as she unclasped her cloak.

"Here", she said handing it to Bilbo. "You look like you need it."

"Me?" Bilbo asked looking at it. "What about you? Don't you need it?"

"I'll be alright", she said wrapping it over his shoulders. "We can't have our burglar dying of pneumonia, can we?"

"We can't have our queen die of pneumonia either", Thorin said watching her. "Clill, you know how fragile your health is. I will not lose you before your rightful time."

Clill looked at him and sighed as she rode ahead with him, leaving her cloak with Bilbo. Thorin rolled his eyes as he wrapped his cloak over her shoulders. She lowered her eyes as she held his cloak tightly.

"Must you always be so harsh on the Hobbit?" she asked. "He is out of his element. He needs time to adjust to the wilderness."

"We don't have time for any of that", Thorin said. "Summer is almost ending. We have to get to Erebor before winter. I do not want your health to fail before we get there."

"You could at least help him try to adjust."

Clill pulled her pony back as she rode with Bilbo. Thorin watched her and shook his head. He knew she was just looking out for the Hobbit, but she couldn't coddle him the whole trip. Balin looked at his daughter and his son-in-law with a sigh. The sooner they got to Erebor, the better.


	16. No Elves

The rain continued to fall throughout the day and night. The company continued riding until the next evening when Gandalf brought them to a stop at a rundown home. It looked it had been completely deserted for years, torn apart with grass and moss growing over it.

"We'll camp here for the night", Thorin ordered. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going."

Everyone looked around as they started their assigned duties. Clill looked up as Gandalf walked inside the home, looking around.

"I think it would be wiser to move on", he said looking around. "We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already", Thorin said in a low voice. "I will not go near that place."

"Why not?" Gandalf asked. "The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" Thorin asked. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing."

"Thorin…" Clill spoke softly.

Like him, she had a hatred for the Elves, but her hatred did not run as deep. It was Thranduil who refused to help them, not Elrond. She hadn't even met Elrond, so she had no reason not to trust him or the people in the Hidden Valley.

"Darling, maybe we should seek help from Lord Elrond", Clill said. "He could help to get us to Erebor quicker."

"You ask me to seek out the very people who let our daughter die. The very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them", Gandalf said. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

Clill pulled back, knowing this was going to be ugly. She looked at her husband, knowing he always held onto his pride and would never let go of his past. Talking down to him like this was certain to hurt his pride even worse than it already was.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep", Thorin said angry at the thought Gandalf would keep something like that away from him.

Gandalf looked at him frustrated with his behavior. He turned away and stomped off, leaving the group.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked as everyone watched. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense", he answered.

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Everyone was almost speechless. Thorin walked to the camp, thinking nothing of Gandalf's words.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry."

Clill sighed as she stood with Bilbo and Balin, who looked out in the direction Gandalf was last seen. The sun was beginning to go down and it was obvious Gandalf wouldn't be joining them for a meal.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked.

"I certainly hope so", Clill said wrapping her arms around herself. "This journey is really starting to worry me. Thorin… he's not acting like himself anymore… I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean not acting like himself?" Bilbo asked.

"I know he has a stubborn streak, but that's how Dwarves are. Thorin may not take help when offered, but when the situation is dire like this, he will take the help. But our past with the Elves is not helping us."

"What past?"

She looked at the Hobbit, then turned away, joining the others. Balin sighed with a heavy heart as he watched his daughter.

"You mustn't blame them, laddie", he said turning to Bilbo. "Thorin's never trusted Elves since the loss of their daughter."

"Daughter?" Bilbo asked surprised. "Thorin and Clill have a child?"

"Had, laddie, had. Lost to the dragon when the Elves refused to offer any aid. Sidda's death left a gaping hole in the heart of my daughter. She won't ever forget it, and neither will Thorin. He will never let it go, that the Elves cost them, not only their home, but their only child, naught but a baby."

Bilbo turned and looked at Clill who watched the sunset, holding the jewel charm in her hand, keeping Sidda on her mind.


	17. Trolls

The group was quiet as they settled around the campfire, eating their dinner. Fili and Kili were watching the ponies, staying alert for anything that could come along. Everyone seemed to be calm except for Bilbo, who kept looking around for Gandalf who had yet to return.

"He's been a long time", he said.

"Who?" Bofur asked serving soup.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads."

Clill watched Bilbo as he was sent to give the food to Fili and Kili. She looked back at Thorin who sat by the fireplace, smoking his pipe.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked putting her hand over his.

"Trying to figure out our path", he answered. "I won't accept help from any Elf."

Clill looked at him worried about his grudge. She sighed as she wrapped her fingers around his hand, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Dearest, I understand you hate Thranduil", she said. "I do too. I know you have your pride to protect. I understand all of that, but you need to remember that it's more than just your and my lives at stake. We have other lives in our hands. We need to get to Erebor before winter settles in. We won't be able to survive."

"I will not risk our safety to seek help from traitors", Thorin said with a glare.

"So, you'll risk our safety because to protect your pride?"

As much as Clill loved Thorin, she also had her limits. At the moment, he was getting ridiculous and her patience was wearing thin. As she sat up, she looked around, seeing Bilbo hadn't returned from delivering dinner to Fili and Kili.

"Where's Bilbo?" she asked.

"I told him to give food to the lads", Bofur said as he smoked his pipe.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Thorin sat up as he and the other Dwarves looked around for Bilbo. They seriously hoped he hadn't wandered off to find Gandalf or something. Clill stood up as she looked for the Hobbit.

"Do you think he's wandered off?" she asked.

"Go look for Gandalf", Thorin ordered. "See if he's with him. We'll check with Fili and Kili."

She nodded, picking up her mace as she got up, leaving the campsite. Clill turned back to see Thorin and the others get up to look for Bilbo. Hearing yells in the woods, she backed away, tightening her grip on the weapon. She hoped Thorin would be okay, along with the others.

* * *

"Gandalf!" Clill whispered. "Gandalf, where are you?"

In the distance, she could hear the yells of the Dwarves, mixed with louder voices of others she had never heard before. Running back to the campsite, Clill found it to be completely deserted. The ponies that had been tied up were now running loose.

"Thorin!" she called out. "Bilbo! Father!"

Clill picked up a branch and held it to the fire, making a torch. She ran into the woods, hoping to find Gandalf. There was something happening to the Company and they needed help.

"Gandalf!" she called.

She turned back to suddenly have a hand clamp over her mouth. Clill gave a muffled gasp and struggled against whoever kept a firm grip on her.

"Shh!" Gandalf said as he looked in the direction the yelling was coming from.

"Gandalf!" Clill whispered looking up at him. "What's going on?"

"Trolls", he said.

The two of them walked toward the yelling to see three large trolls. The Dwarves were either stuffed into sacks or tied to a branch, cooking over the fire. Bilbo stood up as he talked to the trolls.

"What do we do?" Clill asked seeing Thorin and Balin in the sacks, struggling to get free and Dwalin tied over the fire.

"Wait", Gandalf said. "Daylight is approaching. A little bit longer and then they'll turn to stone."

She looked at the sky seeing the sun beginning to rise. Clill turned back with a sigh and listened as Bilbo tried stalling the trolls from eating them.

"The secret to cooking Dwarf…" he said. "Is…to…skin them first!"

Clill covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a gasp as everyone started arguing. The trolls looked at the Company, not buying Bilbo's words.

"Gandalf, hurry!" Clill said as one of them picked up Bombur, holding him over his mouth to eat.

"No, not that one!" Bilbo said. "He's infected. He's got worms…in his…tubes…"

The troll immediately dropped Bombur onto the rest of the group.

"In fact, they all have", Bilbo continued. "They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it."

"Did he say parasites?" Oin asked as everyone started to feel insulted.

"We don't have parasites!" Kili said. "You have parasites!"

"Thorin…!" Clill whispered, waving her hand, trying to get his attention.

Thorin raised his gaze, seeing her above the hill. He could see the sunlight over the hill and understood what was happening. Looking at Kili, he kicked him to get him to stop talking. It was obvious this was a ruse to get the trolls to stand in the sunlight.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm", Oin said going along with the ruse.

"Mine are the biggest parasites", Kili said. "I've got huge parasites. We're riddled!"

Clill covered her mouth as she giggled. She watched as everyone yelled about the so-called parasites they had, trying to get the trolls to let them go.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf announced as he stood on top of a large boulder.

Using his staff, he broke the boulder in half, unleashing the sunlight. The trolls yelled in pain, trying to cover themselves as the sunlight reduced them to nothing but stone. The Dwarves looked at Gandalf in amazement and cheered, knowing they were free to live another day. Thorin turned his gaze to Clill, giving her a smile. Clill smiled back, knowing she saved him for once.


	18. Troll Hoard

"Where did you go to", Thorin asked as he looked up at Gandalf. "If I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind", he answered as he looked at the trolls who were now stone statues.

Thorin couldn't help but smirk. That was Gandalf for you. Always speaking in riddles. The two of them looked at the Dwarves who were helping each other off the fire place and back into their clothes.

"Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar", Thorin frowned.

"Darling, he tried", Clill said frowning at him. "At least he kept us from being eaten."

"He had the nous to play for time", Gandalf said defending Bilbo. "None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin sighed as he looked away. Clill crossed her arms and looked at Fili and Kili who were gathering their weapons.

"I thought you two were supposed to be looking out for the ponies", she said. "Why did you not have the thought to warn us there were trolls nearby?"

"We did not want to cause any alarm", Kili said.

"The next time you see anything come close to our campsite, let us know."

The group looked at the remains of the Trolls, wondering how they were able to stay in this area.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors", Gandalf said.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Oh, not for an age", he shook his head. "Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

"A darker power?" Clill asked looking at Thorin.

He looked at her concerned and looked up at Gandalf. The last time a dark power ruled those last was 3,000 years ago…the dark ages of Sauron… Gandalf looked at the trolls, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"They could not have moved in daylight", he said.

"There must be a cave nearby", Thorin said looking away.

He walked ahead, looking for any signs of a cave. The company turned to follow him. It was only a matter of time until they found the horrible smell of trolls coming from a cave. Thorin picked up a burning piece of wood, bringing light into the cave.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Nori asked covering his nose.

"It's a troll hoard", Gandalf said Be careful what you touch."

Clill's eyes widened as they looked around. The opening of the cave was littered with bones and bodies of all the creatures the trolls had eaten, whether it was animal or man. Deeper into the cave was discovered to be littered with gold and jewels of all kind. Deeper into the cave were a hoard of weapons covered in dust and cobwebs.

"These swords were not made by any troll", Thorin said looking at the two large swords.

He handed Gandalf one of the swords to inspect.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men."

Gandalf pulled the weapon from its sheath. The metal shined as if it were freshly forged.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age", he said looking at the sword.

Thorin looked up at the Wizard disappointed. Elven weapons. What use would he have for them? He didn't need, nor want. He had his own sword forged by the finest Dwarves he knew. He turned away, about to toss the Elven blade away.

"You could not wish for a finer blade", Gandalf said stopping him.

Thorin looked at him before turning back to the sword. He pulled it from the sheath, looking at the sleek, almost glowing metal. The sword looked sharp despite its apparent years of being hidden in a cave.

"It suits you", Clill said. "Look at the detail… that's a dragon's tooth!"

She put her hand on the handle, feeling the smooth bone of a tooth. It was safe to say that Thorin's mind had been made up that he was keeping the sword.

"Let's get out of this foul place", he said. "Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!"

"What were they doing?" Clill asked, seeing the three of them take their time.

Dwalin rolled his eyes as he looked at the three Dwarves burying a chest of gold that was laying in the cave. The Company walked out of the cave, greeted with broad daylight.

"Something's coming!" Thorin said hearing branches snapping

"Stay together!" Gandalf said. "Hurry now. Arm yourselves."

Everyone pulled out their weapons, facing the noise as it came closer and closer.


	19. Radagast

Everyone was taken by surprise and quickly backed away when a sled being pulled by rabbits came jumping over the hill. Riding the sled was a crazed looking old man who looked disoriented.

"Thieves!" he yelled. "Fire! Murder!"

Everyone was almost speechless as they looked at the old man. He was wearing tattered clothes and his hair was coated with bird droppings. It looked like this wizard hadn't seen a bath within years. They didn't know what to make of him. Gandalf, on the other hand, gave a relieved sigh.

"Radagast!" he said. "Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

Everyone backed away as the brown wizard approached the grey wizard.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf", Radagast said. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked.

Radagast opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He looked lost in thought as he tried to say something.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

The Dwarves looked at each other as they waited for Radagast to speak. What was it he was trying to say? He was wasting precious moments they could've been using to venture forward to Erebor.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all", Radagast said as a bug came out of his mouth. "It's a silly old stick insect!"

The Dwarves rolled their eyes as they set their weapons aside. Gandalf walked with the brown wizard to talk in private.

"We have no time for this", Thorin grumbled.

"It must be important if Gandalf is concerned about it", Clill said.

"What that wizard does is none of our business", he said. "We have to get to Erebor as quickly as possible."

"If I may ask", Bilbo said. "Why all the urgency?"

"We need to reach the mountain before winter", Clill said. "We can't be out here when the cold starts to settle in."

Before he could ask why, a howl could be heard, drawing everyone's attention to the area surrounding them. It wasn't too far away.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked. "Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves?" Bofur said. "No, that is not a wolf."

The Dwarves continued to look around for any signs of trouble that could've been heading toward them. Clill slowly turned as she heard growling from behind them.

"Watch out!" she yelled.

A Warg jumped out from behind the rocks, racing down the hill. It pounced onto Dori, ready to attack, until Thorin ran forward with Orcrist in his hands. He swung the sword, slicing into the Warg to see another one behind him.

"Kili! Get your bow!"

Taking aim, Kili shot at the Warg with an arrow, sending it falling to the ground. It quickly rose to its feet before Dwalin bashed it in the head with his war hammer.

"Warg-Scouts!" Thorin said pulling his sword out of the dead beast. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked frightened.

"This is what we warned you about", Clill said.

Everyone looked up at Gandalf and Radagast who took a look at the two dead Wargs in their presence.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked, turning to Thorin.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?" he asked more forcibly.

"No one, I swear", Thorin said insisting. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

The Dwarves looked in all directions as they heard more noises coming from all directions. Ori and Bifur ran up the hill to try and get the ponies so they could leave.

"Darling…" Clill said putting her hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Who else could know about this?"

"Did you mention this quest to anyone?" he asked looking at her.

"No, no one outside of the Blue Mountains", she shook her head.

"No matter", Dwalin said. "We have to get out of here."

The bushes rustled as Ori and Bifur returned empty handed.

"We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted."

Everyone rolled their eyes, wondering what they were going to do now. Radagast looked at the group and looked at Gandalf.

"I'll draw them off", he said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs", Gandalf said shaking his head. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits", he said determined. "I'd like to see them try."


	20. Orc Pack

Nothing could be heard except the echo of howls through the mountain. The Orcs were all riding Wargs as they hunted down the Dwarves, the Hobbit and the Waizard. There appeared to be almost no sign of anyone until they saw someone on a sled with a dozen rabbits. The company kept silent as they watched Radagast begin to draw attention to himself, allowing the Orcs to chase after them.

"Come and get me!" he laughed.

Everyone waited until Radagast and the Orcs disappeared over the hill before running out of the forest. There were hardly any places for them to hide. It was mainly open grasslands and large rocks ahead of them.

"Come on!" Gandalf panted as they tried to get away from the Orcs. "Hurry!"

Thorin pulled everyone to a stop behind a boulder when they saw Radagast riding his sled, coming closer to them, bringing the Orcs closer to them.

"Stay together", Gandalf said as he started to lead the Dwarves in a different direction.

Thorin looked at Gandalf, not fully trusting him. He grabbed Clill's hand, making sure she kept up with the rest of them. Ragast continued leading the Orcs on a wild goose chase, only to have them continue to be nearly caught. The company would run and hide behind the large rocks every couple of minutes.

"Come on, quick!" Gandalf said.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked keeping his eyes on Gandalf.

Gandalf didn't bother to answer. The important thing was to get to safety. Everyone followed the tall Wizard, hoping the Orcs would soon be gone. Just as they came out from hiding, Radagst came riding in their direction again, sending them back to hiding.

"This is ridiculous..." Clill panted as they ducked beneath one of the large rocks. "There are no towns for miles. What are we going to do?"

"We just keep running", Thorin answered as they waited for the Orcs to ride past them.

He quickly went quiet when he heard the sound of an animal growling. There was an Orc with a Warg right above them. Thorin took one look at it before turning to Kili. He was the best bow man they had in the group. Without saying a single word, Kili pulled an arrow from his holster and took aim. Before the Orc could attack, Kili fired the arrow into the large beast. The Warg collapsed, making the Orc fall at the feet of the company. Everyone took their weapons and started bashing and stabbing the Orc and Warg.

"Oh no..." Clill said and looked at Thorin.

The Orc screeched loud. The noise echoed over the plains, alerting the others. The Wargs howled as they started heading toward the company.

"Move!" Gandalf said. "Run!"

The Wizard started running, continuing to lead the Dwarves across the grassy plains, trying to reach safety. The Wargs howled and barked as they followed the noises and scents of their prey.

"There they are!" Gloin pointed as the beasts came closer.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf pointed down the hill.

The minute everyone reached the foot of the hill, the Orcs caught up with the company, surrounding them. Thorin pulled his sword from his belt, ready to fight. Everyone kept a tight grip on their weapons, looking at the numerous enemies.

"Kili, shoot them!" Thorin ordered.

"We're surrounded!" Fili said, starting to panic.

Thorin and Clill watched as their youngest nephew started to fight. Kili took aim at an Orc and fired his arrow, hitting perfectly. They couldn't keep fighting all of the monsters. Clill looked at Bilbo who watched scared, unable to fight or do anything.

"Bilbo, stay behind us!" she said grabbing his arm.

She pulled him into the center of the circle the Dwarves made, trying to keep themselves safe.

"Where's Gandalf?" Balin asked, noticing the elderly Wizard was missing.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin said, losing all hope in this situation.

Ori held his slingshot, shooting a pebble at the Warg in front of him. Everyone watched as the small stone bounced off the beast's head, almost unimpressed. Nothing seemed to deteer those monsters.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered as he stood ready to fight.

No attack occurred when Gandalf stood from behind a large rock.

"This way, you fools!" he called out to them.

"Come on, move!" Thorin yelled as everyone ran, following Gandalf. "Quickly, all of you!"

Everyone climbed over the rock, seeing a tunnel beneath. They slid into the tunnel, hoping that would lead them to safety.

"Thorin, behind you!" Clill shouted.

Thorin turned and swun his sword at an oncoming Warg, knocking the Orc off. The others were not too far away, ready to close in on him. Kili was still in the middle of the plain, firing his arrows at the Orcs. He was almost out of weapons.

"Kili!" Thorin called.

"Kili, run now!" Clill yelled.

The two Dwarves watched as their two nephews slid into the tunnel before sliding in themselves. Just as the Orcs reached the cave, a horn could be heard.

"What's happening?" Clill asked.

Everyone held their weapons tightly as they listened to the sounds of battle. One of the orcs fell into the cave, rolling to their feet, laying dead with an arrow in it. Thorin pulled out the arrow and looked at the details of it.

"Elves."


	21. Rivendell

Everyone looked at the opening of the cave, trying to wait for the sounds of the Orcs and the Elves to leave. Growing impatient, Dwalin looked around the cave, seeing a path, leading away from the opening.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads", he announced to the others. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur answered.

"I think that would be wise", Gandalf nodded.

The company began following the path. Thorin looked at the narrow path, watching everyone squeeze past the two cliffs on either side of the path. More sunlight began to shine into the cave way, giving the Dwarves a sign that they were reaching open space. Everyone stood almost speechless as they looked at the small civilization in the woods. It was a community that was built next to a waterfall with the buildings built around and into the trees.

"It's beautiful", Clill said with a smile. "What is this place?"

"The Valley of Imraldis", Gandalf answered. "In the common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell", Bilbo finished.

The small Hobbit never thought he would see the home of the Elves in his lifetime. Thorin was the only one to look unhappy. This was the one place he specifically told Gandalf he did not want to go to.

"This was your plan all along", he said in a low voice. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

Gandalf looked at the Dwarf prince who was wearing his patience thin.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

Clill looked at her husband and held his hand in his. She could see how tense Thorin was and needed to calm down, or his grudge would prevent them from receiving any shelter.

"Thorin, this is not Thraduil", Clill said. "This could be a chance at some rest. Not all Elves could be the same."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin asked. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will", Gandalf nodded. "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

The company walked down the path to enter Rivendell. Everyone had been rendered speechless by its beauty. The leaves falling, the rushing water of the waterfall. Thorin was the only person to look unimpressed. He rolled his eyes when he saw Clill looking at everything in awe. She was almost like a child judging by her behavior. The company came to a stop when they saw a tall Elf walking down the stairs to greet them.

"Mithrandir", he said with a smile.

"Lindir", Gandalf smiled recognizing the Elf.

The Dwarves looked at the Wizard and the Elf, not bothering to listen to the two greet each other. Thorin kept his frown and looked at Dwalin who held his warhammer in his hand, staying ready for battle just in case.

"Stay sharp", he whispered.

"Thorin…" Clill said nudging him with her elbow.

She was almost ashamed of his behavior. He was supposed to be the king under the mountain. If he held onto his grudge of the past and prejudice against Elves, he wasn't going to have a good reign as king. The sound of the Elvish horns from earlier got everyone's attention. The company turned around to see a group of Elves on horseback, quickly approaching them.

"Ready weapons!" Thorin ordered gripping his sword. "Hold ranks!"

The Dwarves all bunched together and held their weapons out. Bilbo stood in the middle, unable to do anything. The Elves rode around the company, looking at the Dwarves until they came to a stop. Another tall Elf who wore a crown upon his head climbed off his horse and approached them

"Gandalf", he greeted.

The Wizard bowed to him, showing proper respect unlike the Dwarves. That must've been Lord Elrond. Clill looked at Thorin who wanted everyone to keep their guard up. The two taller being spoke in Elvish before Elrond looked at the Dwarves before turning back to Gandalf.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders", he said for all of them to understand, letting them know he was part of the group that saved them from Orcs. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

He held an Orc sword in his hand for them to see.

"Ah, that may have been us", Gandalf said.

"Now's your chance to introduce yourself, Thorin" Clill whispered. "Build a bridge between Elves and Dwarves with this good start."

Thorin looked at her and sighed as he slowly lowered his sword. He looked at Elrond and took a step forward as the Elf lord turned to them.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain", Elron greeted.

The Dwarf prince looked at the Elf lord confused. He had no knowledge of how someone like him could know who he was.

"I do not believe we have met", Thorin said.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

Thorin looked at Clill, raising his eyebrow at news like that.

"Indeed...he made no mention of _you_."

Clill looked at her husband losing her patience with him. There was no call for a comment like that. True, Thror never spoke of Lord Elrond before, but it was just a minor thing. Thorin didn't need to use any attitude. Everyone looked up as Elrond began to speak in Elvish, something none of them were able to understand.

"What is he saying?" Gloin asked. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, master Gloin", Gandalf sighed with a smile. "He's offering you food."

Everyone looked at each other, happy to hear the word food. It would've been the first real meal they had in weeks.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on."


End file.
